Science vs Religion
by Tadpole24
Summary: It is a general rule that science and religion do not agree. But in the world that contains my partner and I, science and religion work together. BB. Season 5.


**I was reading about Aristotle and Freemason history and this started to form in my head. It was originally going to be an angst piece, but I couldn't stop the fluff. **

**I need you all to cast your minds back to the end of Aliens in a Spaceship...You'll understand why soon enough. :)**

**Disclaimer: 3 fics in 3 days...All of them involve a kiss...Hart Hanson doesn't do this.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Science vs. Religion

..:::..

"It is a general rule that science and religion do not agree. The rule has always applied in history. Science told the world that it was not the centre of the Universe when religion was trying to convince everyone that it was. Science believes in measurable conceivable notions, where religion believes in abstract and somewhat unusual notions."

Brennan sought out the eyes of her partner in the crowd and smiled towards him, "It poses a tedious battle between the two extremes, a battle that cannot be won. The two notions are too apart; too different to compete in the same arena, so instead, they fight from a distance, hoping that one can knock the other off its pedestal."

Booth smiled back at her, knowing what she was hinting at, knowing where she was going.

" But no matter how apart these notions are, no matter how much they might fight," she smiled again, adding, "And bicker and argue," there was a smattering of laughter through the crowd as the people who knew them best understood what she was getting at, "It doesn't matter. Because in this paradigm, this little world that contains my partner and I, science and religion work together."

She raised her glass in a silent toast toward her partner and stepped down from the podium to a round of applause. Making her way through the crowd at the Medico Legal's annual ode to the FBI, she was stopped at least half a dozen times with commendations to her speech. She smiled graciously at each of the patrons who were so nice as to comment, but her face only truly lit up when she saw her partner move through the crowd, his eyes trained specifically on her.

Many of the people who were trying to get her attention at that point in time simply gave up and moved away from the partners who sparked more conversation than the entire Bureau together.

They stepped together and smiled at each other, neither needing a word from the other to suggest they move to the dance floor. Booth's arms gracefully clung to Brennan's curves, pulling her close enough that he knew it was special, but not close enough to cause anyone to faint.

"That was beautiful."

Brennan placed her hands just as gently around his neck, comfortable in his embrace and surprisingly comfortable in the eyes of every person in the room, "It was truth."

Booth smiled, accommodating for her statement, "Then the truth is beautiful."

She smiled back at him, her eyes shining in the gently lit room, "That it is."

They danced around the floor in small circular patterns, not really crossing paths with anyone else, happy and content in their own world.

"Maybe you should come to church again one day, now that you're happy to admit our beliefs work well together."

"Well, it would give me a chance to further my anthropological studies," she teased, mirth in her gaze.

He acted hurt, "Oh, so that's how you treat my beliefs? Try to turn them into yours?"

"I would love to go to church with you again, Booth. I found the first time," she paused, "Enlightening."

The music had stopped and around them couples were leaving and entering the dance floor. Booth took his partner's hand and led them to the side of the room where seats had been lined up for comfort.

"Enlightening how?" He asked, taking a seat and pulling her down to sit beside him.

"I found out a lot about you and I that day."

He cast his mind back to recall the conversation they'd had last time they'd been in the church together, "I knew you wouldn't give up."

She nodded, "And I, you. A belief in my heart, not congruent with science. That was the day I knew there was something special and different about our partnership. You made me believe what I had spent my life working against."

He smirked, feeling smug. He knew he had brought down the walls around her, but it was more meaningful hearing it from her lips, "And now, what do you believe?"

She glanced down at his lips, feeling the heat from his body radiate through her, knowing that the moment of truth was upon them finally, "Now," she whispered, "Now I believe in love."

She allowed herself one sneaking glance at his eyes to see the shock she had bestowed upon him before closing the gap between science and religion.

..:::..

**Oh! Can anyone else feel the fluff over load?**

**My God, when I'm single I tend to project. That's my only excuse. Lol**

**Let me know if you enjoyed it :)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
